1817 Pagnal's Cortisy Juctor
Pagnal's Cortisy Juctor (born -22) Linked by: 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. Wife. "In his grief-seclusion in the Voriel Palace, Degnal was visited by Scruval Qualens, whose wife Erinvy Barbar had also died that year. Scruval explained to Degnal that the Republic needed them, and that they should marry through a suitable partner, such as Cortisy Juctor, daughter of the Patriarch of Juctor Coughy Pagnal Juctor, who would be debuting in the new year. The Governor of Further Inachria, Crooked Nusal Candoam, had been found guilty of extensive corruption, and was to be stripped of his rank. Degnal would propose that Scruval Qualens be assigned as the new Governor of Further Inachria, despite only just finishing a stint in Nearer Inachria, and granted the new year's legions and the remnants of that year's legions to defeat Trucidal. Scruval had the political clout and finances to overcome any opposition in the Senate on constitutional grounds, and would help Degnal to restore his good name, promising to crush the rebellion with Degnal by his side and the legions of the Inachrians that he had befriended. Scruval also aimed to undermine Degnal's detractor Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, whose proposals to curtail the rights of the slaves in which he traded might threaten to make him as wealthy as Scruval was. He promised to pursue the land reforms that Degnal had sought for his counterpart Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty the previous year. Scruval recognised that the number of disillusioned veterans who had joined Trucidal's ranks were indeed a danger to the Republic, although he was in part responsible in their disillusionment. Coughy Pagnal Juctor and the Senate agreed to the marriage, and the two were wed through Cortisy on the first day of the year. Degnal's motion passed through the Senate with surprising ease. Young Sural Pavinny Ops, one of the leading voice of the Eminents who was expected to rail against the unconstitutional proposal, had been distracted by the death of his son Cenesal Pavinny Varcy had died in the ambush on Prellal Juctor-Amussal's doomed force, and the opposition was disorganised and lacklustre." "Privately, Degnal began to worry that, in his marriage to Scruval, he had made a deal with a man he had underestimated as a politician and overestimated as a person. The fiery speeches of Young Sural Pavinny Ops against Scruval for this appointment, and his corruption of the Senate through predatory moneylending practices, struck a chord with Degnal, but his hands were tied. The public treatment of Sural by Scruval's allies, which many considered to lower the tone of public discourse in Roam to a level never before seen, dissuaded Degnal from speaking out against the man he had been naïve enough to marry" "Since his husband Scruval Qualens left office seven years ago, Degnal has maintained a balance between keeping his distance without offending him and keeping tabs on his political connections, sketching out the web of financial arrangements that Scruval has established with both Senators and magistrates. He is unsure what to do with the information he is collating, but he knows that an opportunity will present itself if he continues to do his work diligently" "Four years ago, Degnal's wife Cortisy gave birth to a son named Degnal Qualens Voriel. Degnal has not laid with Cortisy for many years, so the son is definitely not his, although he does not think it resembles Scruval either" 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Wife. "Scruval then visited Old Degnal, who was mourning the death of his wife at the Voriel Palace, proposing a marriage alliance through the soon to début Cortisy Juctor, daughter of the Patriarch of Juctor Coughy Pagnal Juctor. He convinced Old Degnal that their interests were aligned, and they had a common enemy in the unscrupulous Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal, and that if Old Degnal were to propose that Scruval be appointed as the emergency Governor of Further Inachria, that they could rouse the Inachrians to defend Roam and defeat Trucidal, improve both of their standings in Roam and avoid the appointment of a Dictator in Roam that so many were afraid of following the depredations of Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel ten years before. Old Degnal agreed, as did Coughy Pagnal, and Scruval's servants in the Senate waved his appointment through as soon as Crooked Nusal Candoam was recalled in disgrace. Cortisy followed her new husbands to the Augyron Well, where Sepredal and Brillal had amassed a fearsome number of Inachrian phalanxes bolstered by Issycrian mercenaries from across the Sound, allied with the Roaman legions." "Scruval has become estranged from his husband Old Degnal over the past several years, although neither has acknowledged the fact. Degnal clearly disapproves of Scruval's increasingly open corruption and the extravagant palaces that he has built in Inachria and at his other estates in Straecy and elsewhere. Their wife Cortisy bore a son named Degnal Qualens Voriel, although Scruval is no fool and realises that the son is clearly neither of theirs. " Relation Dump Sum: 12925 |Relation2? = |link2? = brother of half-father of husband |Relation2 = Uncle-In-Law}} of father of husband }} of husband }} }} of half-father }} }} }} of half-father }} Category:Stub Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Living Person Category:Woman Category:Juctor Category:Person Category:Wife of Roam Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Unfinished Category:(Relation Dump)